pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24 - Terrifying Power From Within, Haze Retreats
"Well Kim what do you say we go shopping today?" asked Alice as she and Kim walk around the village. "Pika...Chu...Pi." nodded Kim "I guess so, but I hear they have a special going on today at the mall in Karlin." smiled Alice "Pika." laughed Kim happily "I know and then we can get all the stuff we want." laughed Alice Just then Alice stopped dead in her track's and looked into the sky sensing a odd though familiar energy in the air. "Chu." said Kim looking at Alice. "Do you feel that?" asked Alice "Pi." nodded Kim "It feels like...oh no." panicked Alice She scooped up Kim and started running toward the Hoshikage’s office and when she got there Shia, Jeena, Jamie, Tanza, Rodney, and Hinta were all there standing around in the room. "Alice...so I guess you sensed it to?" asked Hinta "Yea It feel's like Kysis's chakra." panicked Alice "Somehow it's being released." noted Rodney "Yes, but something is different about it." noted Tanza "What do you mean?" asked Jamie "I can't really put my finger on it right now, but this chakra I’m sensing right now is different somehow." shrugged Tanza "Yes I believe your right, but is this a good thing or is this a bad thing?” wondered Shia ………………………………........ Meanwhile back at miracle meadow everybody was standing around looking at Timothy trying to deduce their new situation. Timothy looked over at Ash and the group growling, then he looked over to Hanabi, Felix, Salina, and Drew as he continued growling. "This chakra feel's like that of the Kysis. It's created a Chakra Cloak around him somehow, but this chakra feel's different then before." thought Jin "Pika...Pi!” shouted Kachu just as Timothy dashed toward the haze group. "Watch out!” shouted Hanabi They all jumped up out of the way just as Timothy's hit the ground causing it to erupt and sending up a large cloud of dust. "Damn…what the fuck is going on here." thought Hanabi Just then Timothy looked up at then, opened his mouth and fired a large ball of purple energy at Hanabi. "I can't dodge it." thought Hanabi as the energy ball flew toward him. "Watch out sir!" shouted Drew as he jumped in front of the attack. When the attack hit Drew it completely obliterated him in a huge explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave. "Drew!" shouted Felix as they all landed on the ground. "Dam you!" shouted Salina as he dashed toward Timothy. Just as Salina got close to him Timothy turned around and fired another ball of purple energy catching Salina in it. The ball of energy flew toward Hanabi and Felix, but they both jumped out of the way as the energy ball headed out over the ocean and exploded with great force. When the sphere exploded the force of it causing the entire island to shake. "This is all wrong." thought Felix "Yes I’m going to put a end to this." nodded Hanabi as his body started to surge with blue electricity. "What should I do then sir?" asked Felix "I want you to get out of here. Report back to Lord Helix and tell him what went on here today." said Hanabi "But sir...." said Felix before Hanabi cut him off. "That's an order...I might not be able to beat him stop. So get out of here and report back." ordered Hanabi "Yes sir." nodded Felix Felix turned away and started to stare at Hanabi for a few minutes and then disappeared. "Alright Timothy let's put an end to this one way or another!” shouted Hanabi as the electrical energy started to spark wildly surging around his body. "Look at Hanabi...what’s going on?" asked Brock "He using a lightning technique to release the chakra from his body." said Jin "He looks like a big lightning rod that's been struck by lighting already." nodded Misty "Maybe, but he's releasing an enormous amount of chakra." noted Ash "It a technique known as Lightning Release Amour and with it the user gains a tremendous increase in speed and power." explained Mewtwo Just then Timothy dashed toward Hanabi and swung at him, but just before he hit Hanabi disappeared. "He just vanished." said Misty looking around. "Chu." said Pikachu Timothy looked around for Hanabi when all of a sudden he appeared behind Timothy and with a devastating punch he hit Timothy. The punch buried Timothy into the ground and formed a large hole in the ground. Hanabi looked at the hole for any sign of Timothy when all of a sudden Timothy shot back up from the hole and hit him. The hit sent him flying back, but he flipped back, landed on his feet and then dashed back toward Timothy. "Your going to have to do better than that!” shouted Hanabi as he threw his fist forward. Timothy threw his fist forward and when their fist collided they created a powerful shockwave. Hanabi dashed back toward after being sent sliding back and hit Timothy with his fist sending him flying in to the air. Then he leaped up beside Timothy's with his fist above his head as it started to surge with even more electricity. He then punched Timothy and sent him flying to the ground as his body surged with electricity. When his body hit the ground there was a shockwave that and the ground crumbled in on him in a large hole. "That was intense, but I think that did it." said Hanabi as he landed on the ground beside the hole. "Did he stop him?” wondered Ash Just then the ground started to shake and Timothy exploded from the rubble landing behind Hanabi. "I guess it's not over yet." said Hanabi as he turned around and looked at Timothy. Just then Timothy roared and the purple energy around him started to bubble up again. The purple chakra grew somewhat darker in color as it started to bubble and then a tail created from the chakra sprang up. "What the…the chakra formed a tail." said Brock "Yea and now the energy he's exerting has become heavier and more powerful." noted Jin "That's not good." said Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Pi!” shouted Kira "Alright I guess I can still keep going." said Hanabi and he dashed toward Timothy. When he got close to him he threw his punch forward and hit Timothy on the head, but Timothy didn't move. "What the." thought Hanabi. Timothy let out another roar that Hanabi flying back at a incredible speed, but flipped backward and caught onto the ground stopping himself just before went over the cliff. "This is impossible. My last attack looked like it barely fazed him. Well let's try this." thought Hanabi as he started to create hand sign’s. Just then Timothy fired a large ball of purple energy at Hanabi, but just before the attack hit Hanabi quickly started creating a different set of hand sign's. Just as the ball of purple energy hit a typhoon of electrical energy formed around him in a fierce explosion. "Hang on.!” shouted Jin as he held onto Nikita and Nina. "Pika!" shouted Kachu holding onto Jin’s leg. "Chu...Pika!" shouted Kira as she held onto Jin‘s tail. "Isn't there anything we can do?” wondered Ash trying not to be blown away. "Pika...Ka!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg. ……………………………. Meanwhile back in the Hidden Shadow Village Shia, Jeena, Tanza, Alice, Jamie, Rodney, and Hinta all sat around in Shia's office debating the situation. "I don't know what’s going on out there, but the increase in that chakra can't be a good thing." said Tanza "And it's grown heavier and denser than before." noted Hinta "I don't get it....if that was Kysis's chakra wouldn't it be much lighter?" asked Jeena "Yes and in there lies the problem." nodded Shia "Why is that?" asked Jeena "Because the chakra that Kysis was exerting was heavy and dense, but this is on a whole other level. If it isn't Kysis giving off the chakra then who or what is it?” wondered Shia They all looked around at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what it could be. To Be Continued............................................. Category:Season 2 Content